A 3-year, randomized, controlled multicenter study of the effect of growth hormone (GH) treatment upon short, normal children to treat a possibly impaired endogenous GH secretion. Results will help to show if GH treatment of normal, short children cann accelerate their short- term growth velocity, ncrease their ultimate height prediction, or both.